


Venus As A Boy

by iisaax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safewords, Schmoop, because the world needs more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: “Mm-mm.” Bucky kisses him, nice and slow. “I got the best-lookin’ guy around. Always have.”“Even when I was a twig?” Steve jokes, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Flatterer.”





	Venus As A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual successor to [Radical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641253) but can be read alone. Title is from [this song by Björk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z5aPaDwAkU).
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;-)

Bucky is holding out his arms, smiling dopily. “Come ‘ere, punk.”

Steve’s over and framing Buck’s face with both hands in one, two steps. He tugs the other close, pressing their mouths together. Bucky immediately slides his hands around to grab his ass. Steve pulls back, groaning, and Bucky dips down to kiss at his jaw, at the sensitive spot behind his ear. He tightens his hold, and Steve groans again, reaching down with one hand to readjust his briefs.

“You’re killin’ me, Buck…” his breath hitches at the contact. Bucky swats his hand away, and Steve looks down at him, betrayed. “Hey!”

“I wanna do it,” he kisses Steve again, and kneads at his ass some more. He tugs at the waistband, and shimmies Steve’s underwear down. 

“I thought,” Steve breaks away to sit on the edge of the bed and help him take them off. “You wanted me to keep ‘em on.”

“Changed my mind. Want you naked,” Bucky mumbles, distracted. He runs a hand up Steve’s chest and to the side of his neck. “Look at  _ you _ .”

Steve flushes, tucking his chin. “You’re just sayin’ that.”

“Mm-mm.” Bucky kisses him, nice and slow. “I got the best-lookin’ guy around. Always have.”

“Even when I was a twig?” Steve jokes, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Flatterer.”

“You bet.” Bucky closes his eyes, probably enjoying the pampering. “What, you want me to stop?”

Steve hums, pretending to think it over. “Nah,” he says eventually, leaning in to smooch Buck’s forehead. “I kinda like bein’ fawned over. If I’m bein’ honest.”

“Good, ‘cause I like doin’ it. Lay down?”

Steve scoots up onto the bed and gets comfortable while Bucky reaches into the side table. He pulls out their box of condoms and half-empty bottle of lube. Steve does  _ not  _ get a little bit harder just at the sound of Buck tearing one open, thank you very much. 

Bucky crawls over, and positions himself between Steve’s legs, sitting on his heels. He slowly tugs his own underwear down, peering up at Steve through his lashes and wetting his lips. He gradually rolls the condom down, leaving a little room at the tip. Steve moves a hand to tug at himself, harder than ever, but Bucky slaps his hand away again.

“Patience, Stevie,” Buck says with a devious grin, and - okay, he can admit it - Steve whines.

Bucky gently runs his hands down Steve’s thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He gently pushes Steve’s knees up to either side of his stomach, and he must remember his favorite part in the meantime, because he leans down to mouth at Steve’s pecs. Any moment now, he’s gonna be going on about-

“So pretty,” he mumbles against his skin. “My Stevie’s got the best tits.”

And there it is. Steve breathes a laugh that quickly turns into a gasp as Bucky bites at a nipple hard. “Not that I mind your weird obsession,” he says, squirming, “but I might die if you don’t touch me soon.”

Bucky answers by moving on to the other side of Steve’s chest. Steve tries again to snake a hand down to palm at himself but Bucky catches his wrist and presses it against the pillow next to his head. He pulls off of Steve’s pec and eyes him with a disapproving look. “Am I gonna have to tie you up?”

Steve’s face would probably pink but all the blood rushes down to his gut. He swallows, mouth dry, and avoids the other’s gaze. Bucky gently grabs his chin and turns his head back.

“Am I?” he asks, pupils blown.

“Please,” Steve chokes out. Bucky pulls him in for a searing kiss, reaching over for his discarded pants. Steve can hear the clatter of his belt buckle, then Bucky pins Steve’s wrists together and brings them to the bed frame.

Once Bucky is satisfied with the hold, he leans down and kisses Steve. He then grabs a pillow to position under Steve’s hips. “Usual safe word? You know, just in case.”

Steve nods, too turned on to form words. 

“You wanna try it out for me?”

“New Jersey,” Steve says, somehow remembering how to speak.

“Mm-hm. That’s the one.” Bucky leans back on his heels again, and rakes his eyes down Steve’s body. Steve tucks his knees together, feeling a little exposed. 

“Take a picture,” he says, sheepish. “It’ll last longer.”

“Not a bad idea,” Buck ducks down to pull his knees apart and kiss down his stomach. “But I kinda want to keep this all to myself.” He inches closer and closer to Steve’s cock, then sits back, avoiding it.

Steve is about to protest until Bucky leans down and spits, then licks a wide stripe over Steve’s hole. He gasps, pulling on his bindings on instinct. 

“ _ Ohh _ my God,” he moans, probably a little too loud. Bucky huffs a laugh and presses his tongue into Steve and clicks open the lube, but the sound of  _ that _ just makes him moan more.

Bucky shushes him with another laugh, pulling back to pour some slick on his hand. Then he’s trailing two cold fingers up from Steve’s tailbone and slowly pushing inside. Steve bites his lip hard, and watches his fingers disappear. 

“How’s it feel, Stevie?” Buck murmurs, always the dirty talker. “S’it feel good?”

“Guh,” Steve replies, ever the linguist. He nods instead, and it turns into a bit of a circle, but Bucky seems to get it anyway and smiles. 

“Ready for more?” 

Steve answers by pushing his hips down onto Buck’s hand. Bucky’s smile widens, and he adds a third finger, prodding around. He finds what he was most likely looking for, and Steve’s eyes roll into his head.

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” he curses again, hips jerking. “If you don’t touch me  _ right  _ now-”

Bucky cuts him off with a kiss, and the necking makes it a little better, but barely, because he’s still massaging Steve’s prostate and  _ not  _ touching his dick. Steve turns his head away after a few more moments, when it gets to be too much.

“ _ Please _ ,” he finds himself begging. He tries to wiggle his hips away, but Bucky keeps them down with his metal hand. Not fair. 

“You in the next state over?” he asks, sucking at that spot behind Steve’s ear.

“No, no… just  _ hurry _ ,” Steve tells him, breathless. Bucky pulls out his fingers and lines himself up, glancing up through his lashes. Steve nods, swallowing.

Buck slowly pushes inside, and it hurts until it doesn’t, Steve sitting flush against Bucky’s pelvic bone. Bucky tilts his head back and lets out a big whoosh of air. He lets go of Steve’s length and grabs onto his waist. He peers down after a minute, asking, “You okay?”

Steve nods again, probably a million times. “Move,” he manages.

Bucky pulls out, then thrusts back in, and he somehow hits that spot, and Steve dies and goes to Heaven. Or, he must, because his vision nearly whites out.

“Fuck,” he gasps.

Bucky pushes into him again, then again, and leans down to kiss him gently. Steve’s head spins at the contrast, and he yearns to give his erection some attention, pulling a bit at the belt. The tug of the leather against his wrists just makes him harder, though, and he groans. 

Buck pulls away just enough to speak. “‘S the matter, Stevie?” he grins. That little shit. 

Steve tries to scowl at him, but it probably doesn’t look too threatening, because Bucky just grins wider and kisses him, sweetly. He hits his prostate again, and Steve moans into his mouth.

“Buck,” he complains, starting to get a little desperate.

“Hmm?”

“ _ Fucking touch me _ .”

Bucky laughs, and leans back. He wraps his flesh hand around Steve’s length, and Steve nearly comes right then and there, gasping. Then Bucky  _ moves _ his hand, in time with his thrusts, and Steve shouts. 

“Shit-  _ Bucky _ !” 

Bucky fucks him harder, his own grunts starting to get a little high-pitched. “Steve…” he whines. He fucks him  _ harder _ , the walls surely starting to scuff. Then, his hips are stuttering and his mouth drops open.

Steve writhes through it, babbling nonsensically and watching Bucky screw his eyes shut and shudder. He then sees Steve wriggling, and slowly pulls out, quickly replacing his cock with four fingers.

“Fuck,” Steve cries as Bucky starts rubbing his prostate again. He dangles over the edge for a drawn-out moment, then he’s coming, too,  _ hard _ . “ _ Fuck _ !”

Some time later, Steve’s not sure how long, he opens his eyes and sees Buck smiling at him like a sap. He undoes the belt, and Steve drops his arms, exhausted. Bucky mills around, tying off his condom and moving the pillow out from under Steve, but Steve is too blissed out to care. Then, Bucky kisses him.

“Your arms alright?” he asks, words slurring a bit.

“Mm-hm,” Steve replies, sleepy. 

“Good,” he sits back, swirling a finger in the mess on Steve’s stomach because he’s just gross like that. “God, you were so beautiful.”

Steve feels himself warm at the praise. “Whatever,” he mumbles, secretly loving it.

Bucky sees right through him, as usual, and leans down to kiss him again. “So pretty,” he mumbles against his lips. “Such a pretty boy.”

“Stop,” Steve draws out the word. “‘S embarrassing…”

“Okay, okay,” Bucky laughs. He leans over for his shirt and starts to clean off Steve’s stomach. Steve would help, but his arms feel like jelly, and besides, Buck’s always liked taking care of him afterwards.

He wipes him clean, even running a covered finger up the cleft of his ass, then tosses the shirt in the dirty hamper, and eases Steve’s legs back down. Then, he curls up at his side and runs his fingertips up and down his chest.

“So pretty…” he says again, kissing his cheek. 

Steve turns his head to catch him in a real kiss, and moves a heavy arm to comb his hair back.

“Hey,” Steve says.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Bucky smiles, soft. “Love you too, Stevie.”

Steve smiles back, and closes his eyes. He plays with Buck’s hair until his arm gets too tired to move, then he falls asleep, heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: they go downstairs for breakfast the next morning and everybody makes fun of how loud they were
> 
> Also I totally borrowed the safe word from [Good Boy by triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797448). Also please don't ʲᵘᵈᵍᵉ ᵐᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ˡᶦᵏᶦⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᶠᶦᶜ
> 
> Thanks for reading! More to come. (ha)


End file.
